The present invention relates to handle bars and in particular to a brace for strengthening handlebars.
Off road motorcycle and bicycle racing is widely popular. In the course of traveling over dirt roads and paths, riders often exert significant force on their handlebars. When jumps are encountered, even greater force may be exerted on the handlebars when the rider lands. These forces can easily bend and ruin the handlebars.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,499 discloses an inverted “U” shaped brace attached to opposite sides of the handlebars. While the brace of the '499 patent strengthens the handlebars, it also produces a sharp and unpleasant force upon landing following jumps which may result in rider fatigue and/or breakage of the handlebar portions of the handlebars outside the connection to the crossbar. A solid crossbar limiting flexing of the handlebars thereby causing the rider to absorb more of the force exerted upon landing, resulting in rider fatigue. By limiting the amount of flex in the handlebar, more force is applied to the outer section of the bar (grip area) during a landing which can cause the handlebars to break resulting in injury to the rider.